


Magical bounds

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin wants to use his magic for something else than saving Arthur and fulfilling his destiny.





	Magical bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for Kinkalot Challenge #2 - Restrained
> 
> Not betaread

Percival was a strong man. On the field, when he trained, he enjoyed displaying his strength. On the battleground, it was the same. He dominated everyone and his muscular body was the only trick he needed to impress.

Between the sheets, everything was different… Percival preferred to hand over the reins to his companion. Percival loved to be dominated. It was simple as that… but a very hard preference to satisfy.

With his height and muscular looks, most of his partners expected Percival to dominate them in bed, too. And when he refused or asked to switch roles, they often left, disappointed.

Everything changed when Merlin had approached him a few weeks after his arrival in Camelot. Percival hadn’t resisted. Merlin was fun to be with, he had a smile to die for and made the life easier.

The first time Merlin shared his bed, Percival played the role he was supposed to play. But, when they lay against each other, still covered in sweat and come, Merlin told Percival something nobody had ever told him before “Next time… Would you let me take you?”

***

A few months later…

“Percival?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

Percival enjoyed the feeling of Merlin naked body atop of his, gently stroking his back, letting his hand wander lower from time to time. They were in no rush. Winter had come and nobles and knights were to stay in their rooms to keep warm during the coldest days.

“You know… my magic… I... “

Percival was unsettled by Merlin’s tentative words. Merlin was never shy or unsure around him.

“I have it to serve Arthur, it’s my destiny,” Merlin finally explained. “But… as long as I use it to fulfill that destiny, it’s not a problem if I use it for… other things.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you here, Merlin.”

“I… I could… If… if you want…”

The uncertainty was back.

“You could what?”

“Use it… for other things.”

Percival saw Merlin’s eyes turn to melt gold. A captivating sight. Then he felt it. A caress… On all his body. As if a thousand hands were stroking his skin. As if Merlin was everywhere, was swathing him.

“By the gods!” Percival exclaimed and the feeling disappeared.

“You didn’t like it?” Merlin asked, moving away from Percival.

The Knight held him close.

“It was… Strange but in a good way… a very good way.”

“Oh… Really?”

A smile was back on Merlin’s face.

“Really! What else could you do?”

Merlin’s smile turned wicked.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, Percival felt his hand being lifted above his head. He tried to move but it was like ropes were circling his wrist.

“You...you can do that?”

Merlin nodded. His eyes glow golden again and Percival felt his legs being pinned to the mattress. He was at Merlin’s mercy and he realised how much he liked that.

And his cock was demonstrating that in a very obvious manner.

“Mmm… Now, I can do what I want with you.” Merlin said, letting his eyes wander on Percival naked body.

Percival shuddered. He was more than ready to let Merlin do what he wanted.

Once again, he felt Merlin magic on his skin but this time, Merlin’s hands were touching him, too. It was exhilarating. Magic and hands both were avoiding sensible spots but that was enough to make Percival even harder.

The teasing kept going on and Percival tried to move only to be restrained by magical bonds. He wanted to touch Merlin as much as he wanted to be held. These two emotions were battling but it was Merlin magic that always won in the end and Percival had to surrender. He loved that.

It became even more enjoyable when Merlin finally stopped teasing. The magical touches didn’t stop but Merlin hands finally went south and gently fondled Percival’s ball when his mouth closed around his shaft.

“Merlin…” Percival hadn’t managed to hold the moan. His hands and ankles were pulling on the invisible restraints but they held.

Merlin only answered by moving his mouth and gently sucking on Percival’s cock.

He only stopped only to convey another magical bound that encircled the base of Percival’s cock.

“We don’t want you to come now.”

Percival moaned. Merlin was going to be the death of him… But what a pleasurable death.

Merlin continued his ministrations and decided to torture Percival even further when he let his fingers teased the rim of his hole. Percival couldn’t help but shiver and try to move, to escape the teasing and deepen it at the same time.

Merlin finally took pity of Percival. He let his fingers prepare him and soon, their bodies were fusing… Merlin moved slowly at first, he wanted to make it last, to take its time. But Percival was already so excited, he knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Merlin...Please…” he pleaded as his back arched when Merlin’s touched his prostate. “Please…”

“What do you want? Say it…”

“I… I want to touch you…. I… “ A long moan interrupted Percival. “I want to come….Without you inside me.”

“Mmm… You’re at my mercy and I’m not certain I want to give it what you want yet.”

“Please, please, please…”

Percival was reduced to a pleading mess, his body shivering, his hand pulling on the magical restraints without stopping…

Merlin’s breath was coming faster now and he sped up his movements.

“Please, Merlin…”

Percival’s voice broke into a sob and suddenly, he was free of his magical bonds… He came as soon as his cock was freed. Through the clouds of pleasure, Percival could feel the warmth of Merlin magic surrounding him, cradling him.

The magic stayed there until Percival calmed down. Merlin was there too, laying against him.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked.

“You are amazing” was the only thing Percival could say.

Merlin smiled and with a glow of his eyes, their bodies were cleaned and the furs were covering them again.


End file.
